The internet has become an integral part in the way in which content is delivered to end users. For example, newspapers, magazines, and television and cable networks have web sites that are increasingly being used to deliver content. Content is delivered by on-line content providers which include, for example, web sites and on-line service providers such as AOL™.
Content is accessed by end users via on-line access devices. The on-line access device most often used currently is the personal computer. However, non-personal-computer on-line access devices are being, and have been, developed that enable end users to connect to the internet. For example, one type of non-personal-computer on-line access device is a web television.
A web television generally includes many of the components of a conventional television, such as a television controller, a video processor, an audio processor, and the like. However, unlike a conventional television, a web television also includes an internet module, which permits the web television to be used as an on-line access device, and an input device, which permits the user to interface with the internet module and the web television in order to communicate over the internet by way of the web television. Accordingly, a web television may be used in a manner similar to a personal computer in order to gain access to on-line content providers.
The television controller of a web television currently responds to inputs from the end user in order to control the web television in either a normal television mode or an internet mode. During the television mode, the television controller responds to instructions from the end user, usually by way of a remote control, in order to select and present television signals by way of the television's display and speakers. During the internet mode, the television controller transmits messages to the internet module permitting the internet module to be used in order to communicate over the internet.
However, the television controllers of existing web televisions do not receive messages from their corresponding internet modules. Accordingly, the television controllers cannot determine the status of their corresponding internet modules, the software version numbers and revision numbers of the software being executed by their corresponding internet module, and other characteristics of the internet module which would be useful to the television controller. Also, current web televisions do not have integrated PIP functions (i.e., PIP functions that are internal to the web television and that do not require a set top internet box) which permit internet video from the internet module to be displayed in the PIP and which permit internet video from the internet module in the PIP to be swapped with television video from the television tuner of the web television. Moreover, current web televisions do not permit internet audio from the internet module to be swapped with television audio from the television tuner of the web television from a single integrated control source such as a television controller.
The present invention solves one or more of the above noted problems.